


A Dangerous Night (To Fall In Love)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, But also, Everybody Lives, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Prophetic Visions, impending doom, mysterious historical oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: “Hey, Harry!” Louis greets, walking up to Harry with a sunny smile.Any other time, that smile would lift Harry’s heart even as it made it race. He could let himself get lost in it, would probably catch himself more than once hoping, wishing for it to be more than a smile aimed at a friend. He’d relish the moments he could forget that that’s all he is to Louis. Any other time, he’d be selfish and let himself entertain those thoughts. But this is not like any other time. Tonight is the beginning of the end.orHarry has visions and sees the destruction of Pompeii before it happens. Now, how does he tell his best friend what's to come?





	A Dangerous Night (To Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Michelle and Della for the brainstorming and the beta reads and the cheerleading that kept me in love with writing this.
> 
> Title is from "Dangerous Night" by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Harry’s lips move silently, spelling out his needs as he kneels in prayer in the Temple of Apollo. He dare not speak the words aloud, for if anyone else heard him, they’d think him crazy. Not that anyone else is in the temple this late at night. It’s just that no one knows about Harry’s visions. Not his mother and sister, nor his best friend Louis. Harry himself has trouble believing it. Male prophets are unheard of in Rome and he certainly doesn’t want to be the first. Especially not when he sees things like what he saw tonight.

It had come in the form of a dream this time. They don’t always. Sometimes he gets them while he’s wide awake. But they always feel the same, terrifying and imminent. Eyes shut tightly, Harry tries not to let his thoughts bring back the memory of his visions. They flood his mind anyway. A smoke-filled sky, quaking ground beneath his feet, flame and ash all around. The destruction of his entire city.

He doesn’t want to remember and he  _ really _ doesn’t want to believe it’s what’s to come. He does believe though because he’s never had a vision before, dream or otherwise, that hasn’t come true.

His visions always bring him here, seeking out the counsel of Apollo, but instead of giving him any kind of peace, his visit tonight is only making him more anxious. Harry tries to pray harder, tries to make Apollo hear him, give him some kind of sign that this can be changed, that he’s watching over the people of Pompeii. But there’s just nothing.

Swallowing hard, Harry opens his eyes and lifts his head. The headache he’s had since he woke recedes a bit and he realizes just how tightly he’d been squeezing his eyes closed. Looking around, he still finds nothing to alleviate his fear. The Temple itself is not a comforting sight to behold with unfinished repairs from an earthquake that had nearly destroyed it almost two decades before.  The disquiet Harry’s feeling grows just a little bit more and he takes a deep breath to bolster himself as he stands.

It appears that Apollo has no answers for him and that frightens him more than he can say.

With one last troubled glance around, he leaves. Tomorrow is the Vulcanalia, the festival for Vulcan, the god of fire. Perhaps that’s who Harry should be searching for answers from, or seeking to appease.

Harry keeps his eyes on his feet as he walks down the temple stairs and onto the streets of Pompeii. There are still a few people out preparing for the festivities to come and if they see him, they smile and wave. But despite seeing his neighbors in such good spirits, Harry can offer no smile in return. Not when he knows where their future is heading. Not when he knows they might not survive the next couple of days.

A young woman passes Harry, looking troubled as she heads to the temple and he glances over his shoulder at her, hoping she finds the answers he didn’t.

“Hey, Harry!” Louis greets, walking up to Harry with a sunny smile.

Any other time, that smile would lift Harry’s heart even as it made it race. He could let himself get lost in it, would probably catch himself more than once hoping,  _ wishing _ for it to be more than a smile aimed at a friend. He’d relish the moments he could forget that that’s all he is to Louis. Any other time, he’d be selfish and let himself entertain those thoughts. But this is not like any other time. Tonight is the beginning of the end.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry says, continuing to walk but unsure where he’s going. Louis joins him without question, walking by his side. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Liam was worried we didn’t have enough fish for the sacrifices tomorrow. He wouldn’t stop fretting until he was satisfied and I couldn’t leave him to catch them all on his own. He’s a great man but a terrible, terrible fisherman.” Harry can hear the fondness in Louis’ tone, mixed with an air of annoyance. Liam is always fretting but it’s just because he wants everyone to be safe and happy. “What are  _ you _ doing out this late?”

In retrospect, Harry should have known his question would come back to haunt him. He breathes deep but doesn’t speak, continuing to walk as he considers what to say. “I was praying,” he settles on. But it takes Harry so long to respond that he sees Louis tilt his head to try and catch his eye.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks, tone filled with concern as he grazes Harry’s arm with his own.

Harry stops walking, unsure how to answer. He turns to face his friend, searching Louis’ eyes, anxiously seeking something he can’t name. He has no idea what to do here. If he says ‘no’, he’ll have to explain why and Louis knows nothing about Harry’s visions. And if he says ‘yes’, Louis will know he’s lying.

“I don’t know,” he chooses, disturbed by the pool of dread burning in his belly. A flash of a memory flares in his mind, heat and ash and so many lost lives. And then he feels it again, the absence of hope he’d felt as he’d prayed to Apollo, asking for clarity and guidance only to receive a resounding  _ nothing _ .

Louis moves closer, grasping Harry’s arms protectively and trying to hide his own fear when it’s clear he sees Harry’s turmoil. “What’s happened, Harry? Are you in trouble?”

“No,” Harry answers, staring blindly, his thoughts a jumbled mess that just keeps swirling darkly and building on itself. “I mean, yes. I mean…”

“Hey,” Louis interrupts him before he can spiral completely, moving his hands to grasp the sides of Harry’s face and make Harry’s unseeing eyes focus on his. “You’re okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head, forcing Louis’ hands to move with him. “No one’s going to be okay, Lou. We’re all in danger.”

There’s such desperation in his words that he can see the immediate fear that fills Louis’ entire being. Louis darts a glance around at the people still preparing for morning, all the  buildings that surround them with thousands of defenseless, sleeping people. And then his gaze settles back on Harry. He lowers his voice to ask, “What do you mean, Harry? Is something happening right now that we need to warn people about?”

“I don’t… I don’t think so. But soon, Louis. In the next day or two.”

Harry can see the relief that they aren’t in immediate danger wash over Louis for a brief moment before it’s gone and Louis is back to trying to find out what Harry knows and what they need to do about it.

“Okay, so what’s happening? How do you know we’re all in danger?” He asks quietly, keeping his voice low.

“I think…,” Harry isn’t sure how to put what he’s seen into words that won’t make Louis think he’s crazy. Or worse. And Harry doesn’t think he can take it if Louis won’t listen to him. He raises his eyes to the mountain in the distance that’s lit up by the light of the moon. He can’t keep this to himself though, not if he’s going to save them. “I think the mountain is going to erupt, Louis. It’s gonna rain down fire on us and when it does, it’s going to take the whole city with it.”

Louis drops his hands from Harry’s face and it shouldn’t be another point of despair for Harry that Louis’ not cradling his face anymore but he can’t deny that he’d felt even the smallest amount of safety in the touch. Harry has no time to dwell on it because Louis’ hand circles his wrist instead and pulls him off the street.

Harry remains quiet, letting Louis drag him all the way back to  the insula they both have apartments in before another word is said. Once they’re  inside Harry’s apartment, alone,  Louis stands before Harry, just watching him warily. Harry knows that look. He’s seen it in his mind a million times when he’s imagined telling anyone about his visions. 

“Do you think I’m crazy, Lou?” Harry asks, feeling small and unsure. He hates that look on Louis’ face, hates that he’s caused it and that maybe Louis will see him differently from now on. It still won’t be the way Harry wants Louis to look at him.

“No, of course not, Harry,” Louis says, stepping closer to him. It’s a small step but it makes Harry feel so much lighter. “I just thought it would be better talking about this where no one else will hear and panic before we’ve figured out what’s going on.”

That seems like a perfectly rational explanation, so Harry won’t ask his other question. The one he’s not certain he wants the answer to. He won’t ask if Louis actually believes him.

“What’s happened to make you think the mountain will erupt?” Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip. He’s come this far, he might as well tell Louis everything at this point.

“I have visions,” Harry answers, not sure if he should watch Louis for signs that he’s changed his mind about Harry’s mental state or keep his gaze elsewhere. “I’ve always had them but I’ve never told anyone about them. I was afraid.”

“Of what?” Louis asks, and there’s that concern in his eyes again.

“What it might mean,” Harry says with a shrug. “I know that prophets aren’t men, Louis. I don’t know what it means that I see these things. I don’t know what people would do if they found out.”

“And these visions?” Louis continues, diminishing the distance between them by another step. “They always come true?”

“Always.”

Louis studies him, eyes wandering over his face, and Harry lets him. He won’t rush Louis’ decision whether or not to trust his words.

“Okay,” is all Louis says when he’s done.

“Still don’t think I’m crazy?” Harry is a little surprised that Louis is taking everything so well.

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” he confirms.

“I know how it sounds,” Harry says, dropping his eyes to the floor. “Thank you for not just assuming I’d lost my mind.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs. “I could never think that.”

“Even if I had?” Harry asks with a sad grin, glancing at his friend’s face.

“Even if you had,” Louis confirms with a soft chuckle.

Harry smiles at him. He is so fucking in love with him but even if he can’t have him the way he wants, he’ll forever be grateful that his best friend is so amazing and loyal to a fault.  The smile slides off his face as he stares at Louis, heart aching, because  _ he has to save him _ . Harry is going to do everything in his power to try and save the people of Pompeii but if he can’t, at the very least, he will make sure that he saves Louis.

“You have to run, Louis. Get your mum and your siblings and get out of Pompeii,” Harry says reaching for Louis and grasping his arms, but even as the words leave his lips, Louis shakes his head. It does nothing to stop Harry’s determination to save him. “Get on a boat and get as far away from here as you can.”

“Harry, no,” Louis argues, grasping onto Harry’s right wrist as he speaks. “I can’t do that. What about  _ you _ ?”

“I have to stay,” Harry tells him, biting his lip as he considers what has to be done. He doesn’t even know where to start if he’s going to save everyone. “I have to… I don’t know. Spread the word? Let people know they’re in danger and get them to safety.”

“Look, even if what you say is true, even if the mountain  _ is _ going to erupt, isn’t it possible that leaving on the eve of the Vulcanalia is what causes it? Displeasing Vulcan by not taking part in the festivities?” Louis pleads, trying to reason with Harry.

Harry is sure that he didn’t mean to cause the sharp jab of pain to Harry’s heart but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. This is why he wasn’t going to ask. It seems he can’t escape it now.

“ _ If _ ?” He asks, unable to disguise the hurt in his voice. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Louis pauses, watching Harry carefully as if he’s afraid that Harry will run from him. Just when the silence becomes unbearable, he finally speaks. “I believe  _ you _ believe it,” he says on a whisper.

Harry nods at Louis’ answer. He really shouldn’t have expected any differently. “I see.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” he says, shoulders hunched like he’s ashamed of himself. “Please don’t hate me but it’s a lot to take in. Yesterday, everything was fine and tonight  _ the world’s going to end _ ? I just need a little time, okay?”

“We don’t exactly have a lot of time, Louis,” Harry says sullenly, backing away, words coming out more quietly as he sadly promises, “and I could never hate you.”

Louis follows him as Harry turns away to stand by  the window overlooking the courtyard at the center of the building. Harry can just make out the mountain over the wall at the far side of the building. Louis tentatively places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. As if Harry would ever be able to push Louis away from him. He reaches his arm across and puts his own hand on top of Louis’.

“You said it’ll rain fire, right?” Louis asks, and when Harry looks at him, his eyes are on the mountain.

“Yeah.” Harry turns back to it too. “So much fire.”

“Then, it’s got to be the Vulcanalia, right? We just have to make sure we do enough to please Vulcan so that he’s not angered with us,” Louis breathes out and Harry turns sharply to face him, forgetting the mountain for a moment.

“I thought you didn’t believe it.” His gaze is questioning and he can see that Louis hesitates before he answers. Harry is bracing himself to hear something he won’t like.

“I— I may not know what to believe right now, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t trust you,” Louis’ eyes beg him to accept that answer and he will. Harry absolutely will because that’s all he can ask really. That Louis trust him. It means so much to actually hear it. “I trust you with my life, Harry.”

Harry wants to kiss him so badly but he doesn’t know if Louis wants that and now is not the time to violate the trust Louis has just placed in him.

“And I you, Louis.” He promises in return.

They stand there in the moonlight, taking quiet comfort in each other for a moment before Louis exhales loudly, stating that he should get home  to his own apartment.  Harry wants to ask him not to go but he knows that would do neither of them any favors. They need their rest if they’re going to make sure that tomorrow is a success.

“Find me tomorrow?” Louis asks before he heads out into the night.

“Of course,” Harry assures him. If Louis won’t run, there is no way that Harry is spending what might be his last day alive away from him.

*

It’s been a deceptively beautiful day, Harry thinks as he walks the darkening streets of Pompeii looking for his friends. Looking for Louis.

Harry had found Louis first thing in the morning. He’d been fishing with Liam again and they’d managed to talk their friend Niall into joining them. Harry had felt his heart swell when he’d heard Liam grumble that he wasn’t worried about the amount of fish they’d caught anymore and Louis had simply patted him on the back and quipped that it was ‘better to be safe’ as he kept working, turning to wink at Harry over his shoulder. Harry tried to help with the fishing for a bit but, honestly, he’s an even worse fisherman than Liam is.

He’d left them to their work, promising to come back later, and had gone to help erect the bonfires that would be used to sacrifice fish and other small game to Vulcan in hopes that he’d keep their crops safe during the dry heat of summer. He’d helped until his shoulders were sore and his back was killing him but he’d only stopped for short breaks, carrying on in spite of his own pain until his sister had found him and took him to his mother where they had been hanging up clothes and fabrics to dry in the arid heat and Harry had joined them, helping wordlessly. His shoulders only hurt more as he worked and Harry thought it was a silly tradition since they always hung their clothes out during the summer months but this was for Vulcan and Harry didn’t want to do anything that might anger him so he kept his thoughts to himself. It occurred to him that perhaps it was a sign of trust in the fire god, that they trusted him to control his powers and give them warmth without burning their fields with his intensity. When they were done, Harry had suggested that they help their neighbors.

By the time afternoon had arrived, they had finished and he’d dragged both his mother and sister into a hug that had them questioning if he was alright. His stomach had churned when he hadn’t been entirely truthful with them about his wellbeing. But if the day went well, if they did enough to please Vulcan, maybe he  _ could be _ okay. Maybe they would all be okay.

Now the sun is swiftly falling and Harry is exhausted. He’s had a nagging sense all day that there’s more he should be doing because the hollow feeling in his belly is not going away no matter how much he does.

“Harry!” Niall chirps happily from next to one of the bonfires. “There you are. Where did you disappear to all day?”

“I was just helping out with the festivities where I could,” Harry answers, gripping Niall’s shoulder. “Have you seen Louis?”

“Yeah, he’s helping his mum wrangle her little ones.”

“Thanks, Niall.”

“You’re welcome!” Niall calls to his back as Harry rushes away.

He knows exactly where he’s going. Harry’s been a guest of Louis’ family more times than he can count. He’d followed Louis around so much when he was growing up, one might think he thought Louis a god and was devout in his worship. Honestly, he doesn’t know how Louis hasn’t realized by now that Harry’s always been in love with him.

He’s almost to the apartment where Louis’ mother lives when Louis exits the apartment and sees him on his way.

“Perfect timing,” Louis smiles at him, reaching out to take Harry’s arm and drag him away. “Just got the little monsters down to sleep.”

“I envy them,” Harry sighs. He’s so tired after a day full of both labor and uneasy feelings. “It’d be nice to have sweet dreams to look forward to.”

Louis twists his head to study Harry’s face as they walk. He can probably see Harry’s inner turmoil written all over his face. The dread in his belly. The ache in his heart.

“It’s still coming, isn’t it?” He asks, tensing next to Harry. “The end.”

Harry frowns without answering because he really doesn’t know but it still  _ feels _ like they’re in danger.

Louis doesn’t need a verbal answer, he’s always been able to read Harry so easily. He exhales harshly in despair but it also seems to strengthen something within him because he raises his head and pulls Harry forward, a new determination in his steps. “In that case,” he says, “I have something to tell you.”

He makes Harry wait until they’re back at his apartment and then makes Harry wait even longer while they light candles in honor of Vulcan. Harry doesn’t mind really, when it’s clear that Louis is doing it for him despite the fact that he doesn’t actually believe that Harry’s vision will come true. He doesn’t treat Harry like he’s paranoid, like he’s  _ making  _ Louis do this to satisfy his delusion. He does it because Harry believes they’re in danger and he wants to make Harry feel safe. The thought makes Harry’s throat tight and, as he lights the last candle and sets it down, he has to take several calming breaths and wipe at his eyes discretely before he can turn around and face Louis.

Louis seems to have been waiting for Harry to turn around. He stands with his back rigid, shoulders tense, and his eyes full of trepidation. Harry can’t let him stay like that so he moves closer, cupping Louis’ cheek gently in his hand. “Louis, what is it?”

Louis inhales deeply, staring into Harry’s eyes. “Last night, you shared something with me,” Louis starts, swallowing hard and licking his lips before he can continue. “A secret that it terrified you to tell. And now, I think I have to do the same. I have to tell you a secret, Harry.”

Harry’s brow furrows as he frowns. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Louis. There is no quid pro quo between us. You don’t owe me anything. I told you because not telling you and risking your life scared me more than losing you if you thought me mad. It was for selfish reasons really.”

Louis’ eyes haven’t left Harry’s for a second and he smiles a sad smile at Harry’s words as he grips Harry’s wrist where he still cradles Louis’ cheek in his hand. “I’m not telling you because I feel like I owe you something, Harry. I’m telling you because I believe in you. I can’t not believe in you. So, if you say that we’re still in danger, then I might not get the chance if I don’t tell you now. And you never knowing how I feel terrifies me more than whatever may be coming.”

Harry’s heart beats faster in his chest at Louis’ words, his veins fill with electricity and his eyes burn with hope. “Lou?” He questions when Louis doesn’t come right out with it.

Louis closes his eyes and breathes and Harry recognizes that they’re standing on the edge of a precipice. They’re about to fall into an abyss and Harry thinks he’s ready for it. He’s ready to jump heart first, if Louis is jumping with him. The air is suddenly charged with anticipation and he knows he’s moved closer without really being able to help himself. He can feel Louis’ breath on his face, can feel his words as they escape his lips, a whispered confession.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis opens his eyes, seeking Harry’s reaction as he continues. “I’m terribly, devastatingly in love with you.”

Harry feels it. Each word, each feeling. All of it. The ‘terribly’ and the ‘devastating’, but mostly the ‘in love with you’. It expands with every beat of his heart.

Honestly, as close as they’re standing, it probably shouldn’t surprise Louis when Harry kisses him, but he still freezes for a moment when Harry’s mouth finds his before he lets out a noise of approval and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him even closer.

“I love you too,” Harry breathes into him. “So much, Louis. I always have.”

Louis kisses him back, deeper, more fervently. He presses so close that Harry thinks there might not be an inch of them that isn’t touching and still Harry clutches at Louis’ back, longing to be even closer.

“I want you,” Louis utters softly, moving his kisses to Harry’s jaw and then down his throat, licking the salt from his skin and sinking his teeth delicately into the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry gasps, fingers digging into Louis’ tunic when he starts feeling weak in the knees.

“Please,” Louis whines into his skin. “ _ Please, Harry _ .” His hands fall to the belt at Harry’s waist and wait there as he pulls back to give Harry a pleading expression. “If we only get tonight, then I want everything.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, quick to agree. He wants everything too. “ _ Everything _ .”

So Harry’s belt falls to the floor, followed by his tunic and then Louis’ pools on top of it as they make their way to Harry’s bed, a simple pad on the floor, their mouths never parting. Their loincloths are tossed aside quickly and Harry writhes against Louis as they kiss, their full cocks sliding against each other. Harry reaches between them and grips them both in one hand causing Louis to moan into his mouth. 

“Harry,” he breathes reverently like he’s never felt the pleasure of another person’s touch. Harry doesn’t know if that’s true but he hopes it is. He hopes that he’s the only person who’s ever seen Louis like this. It isn’t likely but even if he’s not, Harry thinks maybe he can be the only one who matters.

Harry kisses Louis silent, stroking their cocks slowly. He’s not in any hurry, not when he gets have the man of his dreams like this. The whole world could come crashing down around them and Harry wouldn’t even notice.

Louis lets Harry take his time, slowly rolling his hips into Harry’s touch and making obscene noises of pleasure into Harry’s mouth. He doesn’t demand more, he just accepts Harry’s love as he chooses to give it him. Harry’s heart flutters at the thought that they’re on the same wavelength. They both know what this moment means, how much it matters, and they both want it to last for as long as possible.

Harry kisses Louis’ jaw, moves down to his neck, and then keeps going, down the center of his chest, stopping for a moment to press a delicate kiss over his heart. He feels Louis’ hands tangle in his hair as he moves lower, sucking Louis’ nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, rolling his tongue over it as Louis moans loudly under him.

“Harry, if you keep doing that—“

Harry stops stroking them, grasping Louis’ cock at the hilt and squeezing firmly to stave off the impending orgasm but he doesn’t stop the ministrations of his mouth. Louis groans at the loss but the way he holds Harry’s head in place tells him that Louis doesn’t want him to stop. He moves to Louis’ other nipple and tongues at it too.

It’s like this, feeling safe and wanted in the waning candlelight, that Harry makes another confession against Louis’ skin. “I want you in me, Louis. I want you to make me yours.”

“You  _ are _ mine,” Louis tells him immediately, nudging Harry to come back to him so that he can kiss his lips. “And I am yours, Harry. From now until the end of time,” he whispers, lips grazing Harry’s with every word. “If that’s tomorrow, then we’ll meet again on the Plain of Asphodel and live out our afterlife there. Together. Forever.”

Harry’s lips quiver and his eyes water with emotion but he feels no fear about their future anymore. Maybe he should, maybe his thoughts should be for the rest of Pompeii. Tomorrow can be about Pompeii, but this, tonight, is just for him and Louis. He licks into Louis’ mouth ardently, each kiss a devotion.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry as they kiss, rolling them over gently. He presses one last wet kiss to Harry’s lips before he pulls away to ask. “Do you have oil?”

“Yeah,” Harry says breathily, smirking up at his boy as he tightens his arms around him. “I don’t want to let you go long enough to let you get it though.”

“Harry,” Louis gives him a look of playful disapproval before it fades into a look of absolute adoration. “I don’t want to hurt you, my love.”

“You won’t,” Harry promises. He was serious about not wanting to let Louis go. They are perfect in this moment. He doesn’t want to risk letting go just to wake up and find that it was all a dream. “Please, Lou.”

“I can’t be persuaded on this, I’m afraid,” Louis chuckles, sweeping a few strands of hair off of Harry’s forehead.

Harry sighs, seeing the truth in his eyes and releases Louis with a pout. “I’ll get it.” He gets to his feet and walks over to get his oil, turning to return only to find Louis lying on his side watching him. Louis wears a smirk on his face and absolutely nothing else and Harry’s heart flutters again. He hurries back to lie down next to his love, pressing the oil into Louis’ hand silently and captures his mouth again, too weak to resist him for even the smallest amount of time.

Louis indulges him, kissing Harry the whole time he slicks up his fingers and starts opening him up. Harry winces against the feeling of being breached at first, but he gets used to it quickly, even enjoying it when Louis finds a magical spot inside him that has him gasping into their next kiss.

“Take me,” Harry moans, head thrown back in sheer bliss. “Please, Louis.”

“I’ve got you, Harry,” Louis says, oiling himself up to enter Harry. He delicately spreads Harry’s legs to make room for himself between them. Every touch is slow, light, and so loving. Harry knows that Louis can see the vulnerability in his eyes as he pushes in slowly, pressing kisses into Harry’s skin and using his slick hand on Harry’s cock to distract him from the discomfort. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

“Lou,” Harry rasps when Louis fills him completely, staring into his lover’s eyes. There will never be another moment like this. A moment when they’re fully connected to each other, first kiss, first touch, for the first time. It may be their only time and maybe that’s what makes them clutch so tightly to each other as Louis softly rocks into him. Maybe that’s why they can’t stop kissing, fingers tangled in hair and slipping over sweat-damp skin like they’ll die if they’re not touching one another. Harry might. Maybe they’re so desperate because they both know that a love like this happens only once in a lifetime and they’re determined not to take it for granted, to love a lifetime’s worth in one night. Just in case they don’t get another one.

Louis’ breath passes over Harry’s lips as his thrusts become more erratic. “Harry,” he breathes out, closing his eyes in pleasure. He’s not calling out, it sounds more like a reminder to himself, like he’s putting a name to everything he’s feeling and that name is Harry. Harry knows how he feels. He’d name this feeling for Louis too, because Louis is the one who gave it to him, the only one he wants to share it with.

Heat curls through Harry’s body, latching onto his spine and burning through his legs down to curling toes. Harry comes on a broken sob, tightening his legs around Louis’ hips to hold him inside as long as possible. Even after Louis comes, trying to ease himself out of Harry gently, Harry holds him in place. He’s not ready to sleep, he’s not ready to be apart from Louis again.

“Love?” Louis questions as he lets Harry hold him hostage. Concern is in his eyes as he gingerly wipes the tears from Harry’s eyes. “It’ll be okay,” he promises. “ _ We’ll  _ be okay.”

He sounds so sure that Harry almost believes him. He nods once, agreeing even if he’s not as sure. He may not know that they’ll be safe, but he knows that they’ll be together. No matter what happens. Louis said that they would meet on Plain of Asphodel. He said he’d find Harry and they would be together. And  _ that _ Harry believes with his whole heart. No one could look at him the way Louis is and not mean those words.

Louis kisses him softly and there are assurances in the press of his mouth, the flick of his tongue. There’s love in every touch from his fingers.

Harry eventually releases the grip his thighs have on Louis and lets Louis pull out of him and lie down next to him. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, a slow, calming movement that soon has Harry’s eyelids fluttering. He fights it, doesn’t want to sleep. Not yet.

“Rest, my love,” Louis chuckles when Harry wrenches his eyes open for the fifth time. “I’ll see you in the morning, I promise.”

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” Harry asks, sleepy but distressed. He’s not sure if that’s a promise Louis can keep. He grasps Louis’ wrist, pulling his hand to rest over his heart.

“I’ll stay.”

With one last kiss, Harry releases Louis’ hand and rolls onto his side, letting his eyes close for the night. A smile finds his lips when Louis curls around him, arm slipping around his waist to hold him even in sleep.

*

Harry wakes up slowly. He’s a little too warm but he smiles when he opens his eyes and sees the reason lying asleep next to him. He reaches over, lightly brushing the hair from Louis’ forehead. He’s so beautiful and Harry could spend a lifetime just like this.

His good mood sours when he remembers what day it is, the smile fading from his face. It’s still there, the feeling of danger hanging over their heads and Harry knows they haven’t stopped anything. Today is the day Pompeii will fall, it’s just a matter of when it will start. Harry isn’t sure how long they have.

“Lou,” he calls, shaking his lover awake. “We have to get up.”

“Mm,” Louis murmurs sleepily. “I’m up.” He sits up as he says it, adorably disgruntled. He’s always hated morning.

The sight of his grumbling nearly makes Harry smile again and bolsters his resolve. They’re going to get through this. They have to. Harry wants to spend the rest of his life waking up to that cute, grumpy face and he can only do that if they survive the day.

He presses a lingering kiss to Louis’ lips that seems to wake him up fully, drawing a smirk to his face in place of his pout.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” he says, eyes sparkling when he looks at Harry now.

“Me too,” Harry tells him, caressing his cheek. “But first we have to warn everyone about what’s coming and get out of Pompeii.”

Harry hates the way his words make Louis’ smile fall. Louis doesn’t argue or question him, he simply looks at Harry for a moment, possibly judging the sincerity of his words before giving a simple nod. “I, um. Just in case, I already talked to someone yesterday about a ship for my mum and siblings. We just have to get them on it.”

“You…” Harry blinks, his whole being filling with pride and love because Louis took a chance on him, he chose to believe in Harry with absolutely no proof of Harry’s vision. He had told Harry last night that he believed in him but  _ this _ . This is absolute proof of Louis’ faith in him. “You really do believe in me.”

“I love you,” Louis tells him, tentatively taking his hand and weaving their fingers together. “Belief wasn’t such a big leap from there.”

Harry kisses him again. He wishes he had time to get lost in it, that they could spend a little more time wrapped up in each other. But now comes the hard part.

“Let’s hope my mum feels similarly,” Harry murmurs, pulling back reluctantly. “We’ll go to yours first, though. You have more people to worry about.”

Louis watches him get up and begin to dress for the day ahead. He forgets to belt his tunic so Louis stops him and does it for him, lingering and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. He’s a calming presence when Harry’s already feeling frantic. “Shhh, my love,” he whispers to Harry’s rapid heartbeat, resting a hand there as though he can make it slow with his touch. “We’ll be okay.”

Harry takes a moment to breathe, wrapping his arms around Louis and burying his nose in his hair. “I love you so much.”

When Louis pulls out his arms, he does so with a soft smile, his eyes telling Harry that he feels the same without needing to speak the words again. Harry watches him get dressed and then guides him out of the apartment with a hand to the small of his back. They have a lot to do.

Louis’ mum isn’t difficult to convince of the coming danger. She says she been feeling unsettles for the past several days with no explanation as to why. She believes in Harry’s vision, especially since Louis had believed enough to find them transport out of Pompeii. They help Louis’ family pack only the essentials that they can carry and get them on the ship Louis secured for them. Louis’ mum begs him to come with her but his refusal to leave Harry makes a new understanding gleam in her eyes and she accepts that he’s not leaving yet. He promises that they’ll follow soon as he hugs her tightly and after she hugs Harry too, whispering for him to take care of her son, Louis’ family sets sail.

They hurry next to see Harry’s mum and sister. His mum takes one look at him, at the fear in his eyes and says that  _ of course _ she believes him. His sister is a little harder to convince. She has a husband who’s stubborn and doesn’t want to uproot his life on whim, especially not when Gemma’s with child.

Harry freezes at the news.

“You’re pregnant?” He blinks down at her belly, hidden beneath her stola and tunic.

“I was going to tell you yesterday,” she informs him, with a playful smirk, “but you were being weird.”

Harry snorts, gathering her in his arms. “Congratulations,” he tells her warmly. It’s so strange to be filled with so much happiness and apprehension at the same time.

“Thanks, baby brother.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Louis steps forward to break the silence.

“Look, it’s okay not to believe it. But your brother genuinely believes that you and your family are in danger. Can you just take the day, get on a boat and go somewhere away from here? Just for his peace of mind? If nothing happens by tomorrow, then you can come back and get back to your lives. But if he’s right, and you stay…” he trails off, leaving them to imagine what could happen.

“It couldn’t hurt, I suppose,” Gemma says turning to her husband who still looks stubborn. “It’s only a day.”

Harry hugs Gemma in gratitude when she gets her husband to agree. He stays to help her pack while Louis goes to secure another boat for them. It’s just lucky that the man he fell in love with happens to be a fisherman. They get Harry’s mother, sister, and grumpy brother-in-law settled and say their goodbyes, promising again to follow behind them soon.

“Do you think Niall and Liam will be that hard to convince?” Harry asks as they walk towards the location of their friends. They should be at work by now, probably wondering why Louis isn’t with them.

Between one step and the next, the earth rumbles and the ground tilts beneath their feet, shaking and making them cling to each other to keep their balance. A moment later, all is still once again but in the distance, over the mountain, a plume of smoke slowly ascends into the sky.

Harry turns to Louis and their eyes lock, wide and fearful.

“I think it’ll be a lot easier now,” Louis says, hastening his steps.

Harry moves to follow but once he sees people meandering, staring curiously at the smoke cloud over the mountain, others stepping out of their shops in an effort to figure out what’s going, he can’t leave them. He knows instinctively that if he follows Louis, they’ll convince Liam and Niall to leave but Liam and Niall won’t leave without them. As Niall is fond of proclaiming, they’re like brothers. So, Harry knows they’ll end up leaving with them, leaving all of these people to wonder what’s going on until they’ve run out of time to get out safely. And that was never the plan.

“Harry?” Louis stops when he sees how far ahead of Harry he’s gotten.

“Go,” Harry tells him. “Get to Niall and Liam, convince them. I’m going to help people here.”

“Harry,” Louis shakes his head, walking back to him. “We won’t leave without you.”

“I know,” Harry smiles at him. “I know you won’t. I’m not asking you to. Just… just give me a little longer, okay?”

“We don’t know how long we have,” Louis argues but there is no fight in him. He knows neither of them could leave all of these people helpless.

“Shh, my love,” Harry says, pressing his forehead against Louis’. “We’ll be okay.”

Louis pulls back to playfully glare at Harry for stealing his words but then just shakes his head with a smile. “I’m going to convince Liam and Niall and then I’m going to go back home and pack our stuff. And when I’m done with that, I’m coming to find you and we’re leaving, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “Promise.”

“Okay,” Louis says, briefly squeezing Harry’s fingers before backing away. “I’ll be back.”

Harry nods, watching Louis hurry away. He really hopes he gets to keep his promise.

Harry turns to the first person he sees and goes over to warn them about what’s coming.

*

The sun is high in the sky when the next quakes shake the ground. He doesn’t have to convince anyone to run anymore. They’re doing it all on their own now as the buildings around them shake, cracks starting to appear in the walls, some weaker structures beginning to crumble. Meanwhile, the smoke cloud in the sky grows larger, darker, and more menacing.

Somehow, Harry knows that now it the time to leave. If they wait much longer, they might not make it out. But he hasn’t seen Louis yet and he’s afraid to go all the way to Liam’s fishing boat only to find that Louis isn’t there.

A mother and child run in front of him, the child falling when she’s not able to keep up with her mother’s longer limbs. Harry rushes to help the child up, passing her back to her mother. and turning to look around for Louis again once they’ve run off.

“Harry!”

He hears Louis’ voice and turns towards it, seeing Louis dodging people to rush over to him. His face is streaked with dirt but he looks unharmed, and so relieved to have Harry in his sight.

“Louis,” Harry whispers, breathing him in when he’s close enough to wrap his arms around.

“Liam and Niall are ready to go and our things are on the boat with them. Are you ready?” He asks Harry.

He only has a second to marvel at the fact that Louis is giving him a choice. To run or to stay and see if he can do more. But he can’t do that. He’s helped as many people as he can probably. And he’s not willing to risk Louis’ life to stick around any longer.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.”

He lets Louis pull him to the boat and hugs Niall and Liam once he arrives, thankful for their safety.

It’s slow going at first, the wind against them, and they watch as their home gradually gets farther and farther away. Not quite far enough to feel safe yet.

Within a couple of hours, they can see lightning over Pompeii and through Liam’s looking glass they can see the destruction growing worse as ash starts to coat the city. He knows what comes next without having to see it but they watch anyway, unable to look away as the city burns.

Harry grasps Louis’ hand. This was his vision exactly. The destruction of his city. But it turns out, not the destruction of his home. That stands right beside him, grasping his hand too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did! Here's a [rebloggable fic post](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/177706243512/allwaswell16-a-dangerous-night-to-fall-in) if you liked it enough to share!


End file.
